what is the real love
by onfanllcouple
Summary: FF GS! HunHan! my first fic with HunHan! sehun yang tengah sakit keras jatuh cinta pada seorang Luhan gadis calon biarawati. Akankah mereka bersama?


Disebuah meja kayu hitam berada ditengah-tengah lilin-lilin kuning yang terus menyala terang. Seorang pemuda bersimbuh, berlutut didepan ambo putih yang tinggi. Tepat menghadap sebuah salib yang berada dibagian tengah sebuah bangunan persegi panjang putih dengan lebar yang kecil dan tinggi ke atas dengan bentuk segitiga di beberapa ujungnya yang mencorong ke luar. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan nya dengan mata yang terpejam juga kepala yang menunduk.

"Bapa yang di Surga, terimakasih telah memberi ku kesempatan untuk hidup sampai detik ini. Omma ku bilang aku harus banyak-banyak bersyukur atas kesempatan yang begitu banyak yang telah Kau berikan pada ku. Aku punya permohonan ya-Bapa.. Kalau boleh sebelum waktu ku tiba. Aku sangat ingin mempunyai kekasih seorang gadis yang lebih tua dari ku agar aku mudah menjahilinya seperti kakak ku, wajahnya harus cantik seperti Choi Ji Woo , kulitnya juga putih bersih jangan terlalu pendek dan dia harus se-sexy Mirranda Kerr-"

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas dalam doanya. Masih dalam mata nya yang terpejam ia menggerakan ketiga jari tangan kanannya membentuk salib.

"atas nama bapa, putra, roh kudus, amin."

Matanya membuka lebar lalu menatap lukisan-lukisan dikaca yang menempel didingding bagian depan gereja secara bergantian dari kiri ke kanan sambil tertawa puas.

'krettt..'

Katedral yang begitu luas dan yang sedang sepi saat ini membuat suara pintu yang biasa tak terdengar kini terdengar meski yang membuka sangat pelan. Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang melihat seorang gadis masuk sambil menarik kopernya lalu membasuh kedua tangan nya dikolam kecil yang ada didekat pintu masuk. Wajah berubah seketika dari yang tadinya gembira menjadi kaku. Ia menatap gadis itu yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum nya yang manis. Untuk sejenak pemuda yang itu bergumam dalam hatinya.

"apakah ini jawaban dari doa ku barusan? Secepat ini Tuhan? Ohh,, dia sangat cantik dan manis,,-"

Gadis itu melangkah semakin cepat dan sampai pada batas pagar tempat diadakan perjamuan kudus. Ia meletakan koper dan ranselnya pada kursi gereja sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan langkah nya memasuki batas pagar.

"-tapi sayang dada nya kurang besar."

Kini raut wajah pemuda itu berganti menjadi kecewa. Tanpa menyadari sang gadis yang telah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"kau. Apa yang kau lakukan malam begini disini?"

Pemuda itu baru tersadar ketika sang gadis bertanya pada nya.

"A-aku?!" tanya nya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dianggukin oleh sang gadis.

"tentu saja, aku berdoa. Aku selalu datang kapan pun aku mau dan berdoa disini."

"ohh.." gadis mengangguk paham

"kau sendiri, siapa kau? aku tak pernah melihat mu disini sebelumnya." Pemuda itu menatap curiga pada sang gadis

"kenalkan aku, Kim Luhan calon biarawati baru yang akan bertugas disini." Gadis itu menyodorkan tangan nya dengan senyuman manis yang kembali merekah dibibir mungilnya.

"pengangkatan biarawati masih ada beberapa minggu lagi seingat ku."

"hehe,, memang iya. Aku belum sah menjadi biarawati." Gadis itu menunduk malu

"kalau begitu kenalkan juga. Aku Oh Sehun jemaat terajin dan tertampan disini." Pemuda tinggi itu akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

"semua ciptaan Tuhan tidak ada yang jelek." Sanggah Luhan sambil tertawa kecil

"jangan salah paham dulu, aku ini termasuk ciptaaan Nya yang lebih istimewa dari yang lain."

"baiklah, terserah saja. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosa-dosa mu." balas Luhan suara lemah lembut

"kenapa kau berada disini? Seharusnya kau berkumpul diasrama sebelah barat sana bukan?"

"aku hanya ingin berdoa dulu kepada Tuhan, baru kesana."

"baiklah, seperti nya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu malam."

Sehun berpamitan, menundukan kepalanya sejenak lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih memandanginya.

'sayangnya dia sudah hampir sempurna sesuai permintaan ku. Tapi dia malah ingin menjadi biarawati.' Batin Sehun sambil melirik sekilas kebelakang melihat Luhan sebelum ia menutup pintu.

What is the Real Love?

Present by OnFanllcouple

Pairing HunHan

GS for uke

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

"nama mu Kim Luhan/?" seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan pakaian besar dan kerudung di kepalanya menatap Luhan yang berdiri dihadapan nya. Biarawati muda itu bertanya sembari menatap dokumen yang baru Luhan serahkan pada nya.

"ne, ommonim." Jawab Luhan lemah lembut

"orangtua mu Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing? Berarti kau turunan korea-china?"

"ne, ommonim."

"kau pernah dapat beasiswa untuk masuk Yonsei university?-"

Luhan mengangguk lemah sementara suster kepala yang duduk di meja lain terus memandangi nya dengan lembut

"-kau yakin tetap ingin menjadi seorang biarawati?-" Luhan kembali mengangguk pelan

"-tolong kau pikirkan baik-baik sebelum mengucapkan sumpah suci mu, karena kau tidak akan bebas lagi nantinya."

"aku yakin, ommonim."

"sudahlah suster Jung, jangan terlalu keras pada nya. Antarkan dia ke kamarnya." Titah sang suster kepala yang baru saja menghampiri Luhan lalu mengelus kepala gadis itu lembut. Luhan tersenyum pada sang suster yang masih terlihat begitu muda meski sudah berumur sebelum ia mengikuti suster Jung yang menuntun nya.

Paginya Luhan bangun dengan semangat barunya untuk memulai pelayanan nya di tempat baru. Di mulai dari melakukan saat teduh kemudian membersihkan diri. Setelah siap ia berkaca memandang pantulan gambarnya di cermin dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Luhan termasuk anak yang supel dan ramah jadi tidak heran kalau ia cepat bergabung dengan calon-calon suster dan bruder seperti dirinya. Ia bahkan juga cepat akrab dengan para suster, bruder senior tak lupa dengan para uskup yang sesekali mereka jumpai saat ada kelas.

Luhan baru satu hari melakukan pelayanan nya meski secara teknis ia sudah berada di tempat baru nya itu sejak kemarin malam. Namun gadis itu sudah merasa sangat familiar dengan katedral yang baru ditempatinya itu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam tapi dia tetap ingin berada didalam katedral sembari membersihkan beberapa sudut yang berdebu. Sesekali ia melirik salib yang ada didaerah tempat perjamuan kudus. Lalu Luhan tersenyum sembari melanjutkan kegiatan nya membersihkan katedral sementara yang lain sibuk istirahat dikamarnya masing-masing. Ia menyadari satu hal. Asalkan bersama Tuhan dan melayani-Nya maka semua tempat tidak akan pernah terasa asing bagi Luhan karena akan Tuhan akan senantiasa menemaninya dan menuntun setiap langkah nya. Itulah yang membuat Luhan merasa ia harus mengabdikan dirinya seumur hidup dipelantaran Tuhan.

'ssreett..'

Luhan mendongakan kepala nya kebelakang melirik pintu katedral yang besar itu terbuka perlahan. Seorang pemuda tinggi baru saja masuk melalui celah pintu yang dibuka nya sedikit tadi lalu mendorongnya pelan kebelakang. Setelah menutup pintu itu, sang pemuda berjalan menuju kolam kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia membasuh tangan nya disana lalu berjalan melewati batas pagar suci. Kemudian ia berlutut dipelantaran, menangkupkan kedua tangan nya sambil menundukan kepala dengan mata yang terpejam.

Luhan meninggalkan kain lap nya lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Rasanya ia pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tepat ketika Luhan baru saja menghentikan langkah nya beberapa jarak dari pelataran, pemuda itu juga menyelesaikan doanya dan berbalik kebelakang.

Sepasang insan itu kembali bertemu dengan mata yang saling memandang takjub satu sama lain. Luhan tak mengerti kenapa ia mendadak gugup saat bertemu kembali dengan Sehun padahal sebelumnya ia tak begini. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang nampak tenang, bahkan tersenyum padanya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya kuat lalu menghembuskan nya pelan berusaha menetralkan rasa gugupnya sebelum ia bertanya.

"apa kau selalu datang setiap malam seperti ini?"

Sehun hanya diam tak kunjung menjawab hanya terus memperhatikan mata Luhan yang begitu bening, bentuk nya bulat lucu mengingatkan nya pada mata rusa kecil yang menjorok keluar. Ia kembali mengingat doa nya kemarin malam pada Tuhan. Mata nya mengerjap sesekali sementara otaknya tiba-tiba kosong dari segala hal kecuali gadis cantik yang berada dihadapan nya saat ini. Perlahan kakinya bergerak maju tanpa disadarinya kini hanya tinggal 10 cm jarak diantara mereka.

Luhan sendiri tak melakukan pergerakan apapun selain mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Dimana jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan matanya terus memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Sekarang ia bahkan mengakui pemuda itu begitu tampan.

"mungkin mereka salah. Aku memang mengagumi wajah cantik mu dari kemarin. Tapi hari ini aku baru menyadari bahwa kau lebih cantik lagi. Kau membuat ku terpanah pada pandangan pertama tapi baru membuat ku sadar pada pertemuan kedua. Sepertinya aku mencintai mu."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan menggerakan kepalanya gelisah. Ia memaksa otak nya untuk bekerja tapi nihil. Tak ada satupun hal yang bisa mengahlikan pikiran nya dari Sehun. Pupilnya melebar seketika saat tangan itu bergerak mendekati tangan nya, nafasnya tertahan lalu matanya tertutup rapat. Luhan gadis yang lugu dan polos ia belum pernah berpegangan tangan dengan pria manapun kecuali sang appa dan oppa nya.

"tenanglah calon suster. Aku tidak akan menyentuh mu."

Sedetik kemudian Luhan membuka matanya ragu dan menemukan Sehun tengah menarik bibir nya kesamping dengan kedua mata yang menyipit seperti cekungan bulan sabit. Melihat senyuman itu membuat Luhan melupakan semua ketakutan nya tanpa terasa bibirnya juga ikut melengkung, tersenyum bersama Sehun.

"aku memang harus datang langsung kesini karena aku punya permohonan khusus kepada Tuhan."

"tapi kenapa harus malam?"

"karena aku tidak mau ada orang yang mengganggu doa ku."

"tapi berdoa itu tidak boleh hanya meminta."

"omma ku selalu menyuruh ku untuk meminta pada Tuhan."

"berdoa yang baik isinya tidak hanya meminta tapi lebih banyak mengucap syukur atas apa yang kau dapatkan. Entah itu hal yang baik ataupun yang buruk."

"termasuk penyakit leukemia yang ku derita ini?"

Sehun terheran melihat Luhan yang menatap nya tanpa rasa kasihan. Tidak seperti orang-orang lain yang biasa langsung menatap nya dengan tatapan kasihan. Tapi yang Sehun lihat dari mata Luhan adalah sebuah tatapan hangat yang menyejukan hatinya. Kemudian Luhan memalingkan kepala nya menatap salib yang berada didepan pelataran.

"percayalah Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencana dibalik itu semua."

"termasuk pertemuan kita berdua?"

"itu semua terjadi atas kehendak Tuhan, nak."

"kau belum menjadi seorang suster dan aku tidak semuda yang kau pikirkan."

"memang berapa umur mu?"

"16 tahun."

"aku 20 tahun."

"walau pun kau seorang suster bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memanggil mu noona kan?"

Luhan mendelik kesal kearah Sehun yang sudah berbalik berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum Luhan sempat menolak.

"aku akan datang lagi besok, noona." Ucap Sehun sembari melambaikan tangan nya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Selesai membaca alkitab, Luhan melipat tangan nya kemudian berdoa sembari mengingat semua yang telah ia lakukan hari ini sebelum tidur. Bayang-bayang senyuman Sehun muncul dipikirannya membuat Luhan merasa senang seketika tetapi wajah itu kembali kaku ketika ia teringat kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Alasan yang kini menjadikan nya seorang calon biarawati.

Luhan memandang pasrah pada jam dingding yang menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam. Ia merasa sudah tidak mungkin Sehun datang. Walau Sehun yang mengatakan akan datang tapi Luhan tak berkecil hati untuk itu. Mungkin saja Sehun sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa nya diluar sana. Ia masih ingat betul penyakit yang diderita Sehun bukanlah penyakit biasa. Jadi Luhan memutuskan berdoa untuk Sehun sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya. Selesai berdoa, Luhan dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang menepuk bahu nya dari belakang.

"menunggu ku, noona?" tanya Sehun dengan cengingiran khas milik nya.

Kini Luhan menunggui Sehun berdoa. Ia paham betul apa yang diminta pemuda itu dalam doanya. Sehun pasti meminta kesembuhan tapi Luhan yakin sekarang isi doa itu telah berubah sedikit.

"bapa aku datang lagi kemari sesuai janji ku pada seorang gadis cantik yang Kau berikan sebagai jawaban doa ku dihari itu. Aku minta maaf Bapa karena selama ini aku hanya terus-menerus meminta pada-Mu. Sekarang aku ingin mengucap syukur atas segala yang telah Kau berikan untuk ku. Biarlah apa yang terjadi pada ku sesuai dengan kehendak Mu. Tapi kalau aku boleh meminta, aku benar-benar menginginkan gadis yang sedang mengamati ku dibelakang walau tubuhnya tidak berbentuk 'S' seperti yang ku minta, Tuhan. Dalam nama Allah Bapa, Putra, Roh Kudus, amin."

Luhan yang sedari tadi menahan tawa nya akhirnya bisa tertawa lepas setelah Sehun menyelesaikan doanya.

"apa nya yang lucu?" Sehun melempar tatapan kesalnya pada Luhan

"bagaimana bisa kau berdoa seperti itu?"

"Tuhan bisa menjadi segala nya bagi ku. Termasuk teman. Apa yang salah?"

"baiklah, kau benar. Tapi.."

"tapi apa?"

"tapi kau meminta sesuatu yang sulit pada Tuhan."

"tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Tuhan."

"tapi kau tidak perlu meminta yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa kau meminta seorang calon suster seperti ku."

"tapi itu lah kenyataan nya.."

"maksud mu?"

"dihari pertama kita bertemu. Aku meminta seorang gadis pada Tuhan dan setelah itu juga kita bertemu."

"baiklah, aku tidak bisa bicara apapun lagi sekarang."

"biasa nya jika permintaan ku dikabulkan maka akan terjadi yang sebaliknya. Tapi kali ini permintaan ku dikabulkan dan tak terjadi hal yang aneh."

"apa maksud mu?"

"contoh nya seperti tadi. Aku meminta pada supir untuk melewati jalan pintas agar lebih cepat sampai. Pak supir menuruti perintah ku dan yang terjadi malah aku terjebak macet karena ada perbaikan jalan tengah malam. Tapi ketika omma menolak permintaan ku untuk memasak dan yang terjadi malah tiba-tiba paman ku dari L.A datang dan omma tergesa-gesa menyiapkan makanan. Tapi ketika aku meminta seorang gadis cantik dan permintaan ku dituruti tidak ada yang kejadian aneh yang terjadi sampai saat ini."

"kau yakin? Memang aku sudah jadi milik mu?"

"belum."

"kalau begitu doa mu belum dikabulkan sepenuhnya."

"Tuhan sudah memberikan jalan. Aku hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras sedikit lagi."

"yakin sekali kau/?"

"aku mungkin bukanlah 1 diantara 20 orang yang bisa selamat dari leukemia stadium III B. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang mengubah angka 1 itu menjadi 2. Dan aku percaya Tuhan juga akan membantu ku."

"semoga Tuhan memberkati mu."

"tentu saja."

Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum dan Luhan mulai takut saat melihat tangan kurus yang mengkerut itu mulai terangkat, seakan siap untuk mencengkram tangan nya. Luhan berlari kabur sementara Sehun terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka terus-menerus bertemu dimalam hari didalam katedral. Setelah berdoa, mereka akan bermain dan terus menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Mereka juga berjanji akan berdoa dimalam natal setelah kebaktian malam menjelang natal selesai. Tapi semakin hari itu dekat. Sehun tidak pernah lagi muncul dihadapan Luhan.

Malam ini katedral tertua di Seoul itu terasa begitu sepi dan hampa. Biasa nya akan Sehun yang menjahili Luhan tapi kini gadis itu hanya berlutut dipelataran sendirian. Ia menangis sembari menatap salib yang ada dihadapan nya. Ia ingat dulu alasan nya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang biarawati. Sedari kecil Luhan adalah anak yang lemah lembut dan takut akan Tuhan. Ia senang sekali dengan hari minggu karena ia bisa berlama-lama di katedral juga yang berbau pelayanan. Luhan ingin selalu dekat dengan Tuhan bukan karena ia ingin menebus dosa nya yang banyak tapi hanya karena ia merasakan kesejukan tersendiri saat berada didekat Tuhan. Maka dari itu ia putuskan untuk menjadi seorang biarawati, mengabdikan seumur hidupnya untuk Tuhan. Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin mengorbankan sesuatu dibalik itu. Ia tidak ingin menjadikan Tuhan pelampiasan meski Tuhan selalu membuka tangan nya untuk orang-orang yang terluka.

Luhan sadar kalau perasaan nya kini sudah terbagi. Ia mulai mencintai Sehun. Wajah yang tampan, senyum yang menawan, gaya bicara yang tak sopan milik Sehun selalu membayanginya. Ia tidak bisa dan tak yakin untuk maju ke tahap selanjutnya, novisiat untuk mengikrarkan kaul pertamanya. Hatinya begitu takut dan gelisah saat ini.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut dikepalanya membuat Luhan mendongak, menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah mengelus pundaknya, yang tak lain adalah sang suster kepala.

"Luhannie, omma-nim tau bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini.."

"sungguh omma-nim?"

"ne, aku selalu memperhatikan semua yang tinggal dan yang menjadi tanggung jawab ku disini, termasuk diri mu, sayang. Aku tau kau selalu bertemu dengan Sehun disini beberapa malam yang lalu."

"omma-nim.."

"kau tak perlu memaksakan diri mu, nak. Jika kau tak yakin dengan perasaan mu tak apa. Tuhan akan mengerti."

"tapi, omma-nim,, Sehun,, dia belum tentu bisa.. dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang telah kuhabiskan selama 2 tahun ini menjadi seorang aspiran."

"kau tidak akan pernah tau umur seseorang Luhan. Lagi pula masalah nya saat ini bukan itu. Tapi bagaimana perasaan mu pada nya itulah yang terpenting. Jangan pendam itu terlalu dalam. Jangan membuat Tuhan seolah kejam pada mu, seolah tak memberikan mu kebebasan untuk memilih. Tuhan akan mengerti, nak."

"ne.. aku mengerti omma-nim"

"hah.. kalau begini aku jadi teringat kembali dengan seseorang dimasa lalu.."

"ada apa dengan nya omma-nim?"

"dulu ada seorang pemuda bermarga Kim, adik kelas ku. Dia sangat pintar juga tampan, keturunan keluarga kaya raya tetapi ia malah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pastor. Disaat-saat akhir ketika ia akan mengikrarkan janji nya. Ia malah jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis China yang nyasar ke katedral ini. Dan kurasa kalau kau berbicara dengan nya. Ia pasti akan membantu mu banyak."

"apa tidak mengganggu jika aku menelpon nya sekarang omma-nim?"

"tentu saja tidak. Menurut ku ia akan sangat senang ketika kau menelpon nya. Dia orang yang sangat dekat dengan mu."

"maksud omma-nim?"

"appa mu, Kim Suho. Dulu dia hampir menjadi pastor sebelum bertemu dengan omma mu."

"huhh/?"

Dikamar yang redup itu. Sebelum tidur Luhan dengan ragu menyentuh tombol hijau, menelpon sang appa.

"annyeong Luhannie.. ada apa menelpon appa malam begini, nak?"

Hanya suara dari seberang sana saja yang terdengar sedangkan Luhan malah menutup mulutnya, masih mencoba menahan tangisnya. Ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa sang appa tak pernah terlihat benar-benar antusias saat ia memilih untuk menjadi biarawati sampai saat ini.

"Luhannie sayang,, kau sedang tidak menangiskan nak/?"

Mendengar ucapan sang appa, Luhan tak tahan lagi. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya lewat isakan-isakan nya. Sementara itu yang diseberang mendengarkan dalam diam tanpa berniat untuk mematikan telpon meski yang menelpon tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

"appa~~ hiks.."

"appa~ igo neomu apudda.."

Luhan mengeluh sesegukan sembari mengelus dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dan Suho kini paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh putri nya itu.

Sehun yang baru sadar dari komanya segera mengecek tanggal hari ini. Ia teringat akan janjinya dengan Luhan untuk berdoa bersama dipergantian hari natal. Tubuhnya yang masih terasa begitu lemas ia paksakan untuk duduk, melepas seluruh alat medis yang menempel ditubuhnya. Turun perlahan dari ranjangnya tanpa berniat membangunkan sang hyung yang tertidur di sofa. Sepertinya bagian hyungnya yang sedang berjaga malam ini.

Sehun segera berjalan kedepan memasuki taksi dan akhirnya sampai didepan katedral Myeongdong. Ia mendorong pintu besar itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Betapa bahagia nya Sehun melihat Luhan dengan berlutut dipelataran. Sudah lama ia tak melihat sosok itu, yang sangat dirindukannya. Tanpa ada niat mengganggu sedikitpun, Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan, berlutut disitu mengatupkan kedua tangan nya sembari memejamkan mata. Telinga nya mendengar suara Luhan yang berbisik dalam doanya.

"-Bapa aku mohon berikan yang terbaik untuk Sehun. Ya, Bapa aku mengakuinya. Aku sangat-sangat mencintainya. Di hari natal ini berikanlah sebuah keajaiban untuk nya.-"

"ya, Bapa aku datang kembali.-"

Luhan mengeryitkan matanya ketika mendengar suara Sehun tanpa berani membuka matanya.

"terimakasih atas kasih-Mu sampai saat ini aku masih bisa bernafas dan kembali ke tempat ini. Aku percaya setiap pertemuan yang Kau atur pasti ada maksud nya di balik itu. Terimakasih juga telah membuat ku merasakan cinta walau hanya sebentar. Terimakasih Bapa untuk semuanya dan jikalau aku boleh meminta. Untuk kali ini saja aku mohon kabulkan permintaan Luhan ya-Bapa. Kasihan mata rusa nya yang memelas itu. Dalam nama Allah Bapa, Putra, Roh Kudus, amin."

Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan Luhan tengah tersenyum pada nya. Untuk pertamakalinya Luhan melakukan kontak fisik dengan Sehun. Ia memeluk erat pemuda itu begitu juga sebaliknya, Sehun membalas memeluk Luhan dengan erat sampai tenaganya habis, matanya terpejam dan kepala nya terjatuh kesamping kanan. Dapat Luhan rasakan kalau Sehun kini sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Sehun.."

"SEHUN!"

_That is no reason for love_

_It is not something that you can search_

_Love will come by itself_

_Without no permission_

_Love will take all of you_

_All the tastes mix to be one_

_No one know how the way it works_

14 years laters . . .

Untuk pertamakalinya lagi ia menginjak kakinya di katedral Myeongdong. Setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan Korea. Sehun kembali menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Kini ia bukanlah seorang remaja labil yang lemah. Tapi sekarang Sehun sudah menjadi seorang pria mapan dengan penampilan menarik dengan bau uang dimana-mana. Akhirnya ia bisa melaksanakan misa natal di katedral itu lagi. Ia tidak pernah tau bagaimana keadaan Luhan. Bahkan sampai saat ini Sehun tak bisa melupakan Luhan. Ia terus berharap agar Luhan baik-baik saja dimanapun ia berada.

Sehun hampir saja jatuh saat berdesakan keluar dari pintu bersama-sama dengan orang-orang yang hendak keluar lalu berjabat tangan dengan uskup. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menatap orang yang telah menarik tangan nya agar tak terjatuh. Betapa ia terkejut melihat wajah wanita itu yang baru membuka tudung putihnya.

"Luhan noona,, kau..."

Sehun kaget melihat penampilan Luhan yang sekarang tak menampilkan seorang biarawati

"orimariya Sehunie.."

-End-


End file.
